Met before, meet again
by Supersakurapunch
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are dating. Naruto has planned everything of how he's gonna live his life until a new student joins their class where everything starts to go wrong. There is a lot of NaruSaku but it will eventually be NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1: Sunshine

Sunshine

It was spring when that happened, when my parents died that is. We were sitting in a car on our way to…a party I think? I can't remember my memories are blurry, part of my memories are still gone, missing. Who was I before the accident? What was I doing? Who was I friends with? So many questions that I want people to answer me, but no one seem to know.

I have lived together with my best friend Haruno Sakura for the past six years since the accident occurred. When I first woke up in the hospital bed she was sitting there right next to me. All I could remember of her was that pretty pink hair of hers and the sweet and gentle voice she talks to me with.

She came to visit me every single day at the hospital, I told her that it wasn't needed but she wouldn't listen to me and strange enough I soon fell for her. I confessed to her when I got out of the hospital and even more strange was that she said yes.

We have been dating ever since then, Sakura is more than just my girlfriend, she's my light, my heart, my soul, my angel, my strength. I only wish for one thing and one thing only, to stay by her side forever and ever till the end of time.

Its Sunday morning, no school and Sakura is out shopping together with her girl friends while I'm stuck in here working on a project. Sakura told me specifically that I could not go out or rest till I was done, but man this is tiring, but I guess I just have to deal with it.

An hour later passed and I was finally done, I turned to look at what time it is

"4:30…" I mumbled and placed the pen on the table right next to the papers. I needed to get out of here and out into the shower of sunlight and people, after all I earned it.

I grabbed my orange jacket and sunglasses, to the door as quick as I could, put my black running shoes on and opened the door and walked out.

As I expected it was a little chilly so I put my jacket on and continued walking to the bus stop.

When I got there I could see two older men cornering a young girl not so far away. I didn't want to get involved but I felt that I needed to. I walked up to them and said with my head held high ready to get punched or spit at

"Hey you! What are you doing?"

"Mind your own business kid, this is between us." One of them said.

"It became my business as soon as I laid my eyes on you two cornering this woman."

"Do you know who you're even talking to?" the other said.

"No, but I do know that people who are unfair not leaving others alone go to the police."

"Why you-"

"Leave it brother…it's better to leave it…for now." Another man came up to us. He was tall and looked wiser than the others, to me he seemed to be the leader. When the other two left he walked forward to the woman and apologized to her, the woman shortly left and the man turned to me. I raised my hand stopping him from to say anything

"I know what you're gonna say, and you know what, your right. It was foolish of me to go up without knowing what would happen." I said before he started talking.

"I'm surprised that a kid like you walked up to stop something that wasn't any of your business."

"It became my business when I saw what they did; I can't just ignore something that's happening right in front of me." I explained. He just nodded and then left without saying another word. I felt better doing something like that as I turned and walked to the bus stop.

Thirty minutes later I arrived at a small café that I use to go to when I've done something good or if I'm feeling down. Two years ago Sakura used to work here together with her two friends Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata.

I took a seat at a table that was near the window as one of the waitresses walked up to me.

I told her what I wanted and she went away with my order in her hands. I looked around the place; it seemed more quiet than usual. I asked one of the waitresses to come over as I asked some questions.

Her words was stuck in my head when I took a sip of my coffee

_"The café is closing down because the Uchiha's are going to build a restaurant here instead. We have no other choice now that our Sunshine is gone."_

I knew what they meant; the Sunshine is a person that brings happiness to all of its customers. I finished my cup of coffee before I got up to pay. My eyes was cast all around the place, when I finished paying I wanted a word with their boss. She was one of the waitresses; she had long blue hair, neon green eyes and fair skin, she was also a little bit taller than me and had a strong and bossy personality.

I walked forward to her with my head held high as I removed my sunglasses and said with a clear and strong voice

"Let me work here! Let me become your new Sunshine."

Two hours later I returned home to the Haruno's, I was starting at the café tomorrow. I had no regrets of doing what I just did. I may overwork myself but it would be worth it, that café is the only memory I have left of my parents.

I remember it faintly but I know that we went there for my sixth birthday together with a few of my friends. I remember Sakura being there and Kiba and then one more although I can't remember his face all that clearly and his name is also blurry in my mind. I haven't asked Sakura about it, maybe I should…but I don't want to cause' any trouble.

Walking up in front of the front door I opened and walked through before closing it behind.  
I removed the shoes from my feet and walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Haruno was standing cooking dinner. I washed my hands at the sink before I walked up to her and helped her.

Hours passed and night fell upon us, Sakura and I had been watching a movie together and now we were in my bed cuddling. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno had told us to get our own place if we wanted to do more than just kisses on the cheeks or hugging. I will in hire my parent's money and what they own at the age of eighteen, and I'm turning eighteen within just a few weeks. I heard that it was a lot of money so I'm going to buy an apartment and Sakura a ring.

I intended to propose to her after we graduate but I can't wait for so long, I need to do it soon, hopefully next week if I have enough. Just holding hands, kissing and feeling her hair tickling my skin is not enough, I want to start a family with this girl.

"What are you thinking right now?" Sakura asked looking up at me.

"I'm thinking whenever I'm gonna eat you up or not." I said and smiled at her and she giggled. Her smile was just so precious as well as everything else about her, her gentle touch, her sparkling green eyes and her soft skin as well as her cherry lips. I want nothing more than her happiness. I closed my eyes and lost consciousness.

When I woke up it was morning, Sakura was still in my arms sleeping.

_We did it again…_

The first time me and Sakura fell asleep in each other's arms we got yelled at but that was maybe because we was less dressed that time. The second time was not so long ago when Sakura was sick and had a horrible headache and the third time occurred now.

I moved a little left and right and patted on Sakura's back trying to wake her up. She didn't even budge so I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered a few sweet words in her ear. As I expected she woke up giving me her morning smile and green eyes sparking at my blue ones.

"Good morning." She said still tired and a bit drowsy.

"Good morning." I said back with a smile.

"What's the time?" She asked and I turned to look as my eyes widened and I almost jumped out of bed except that I couldn't since Sakura was lying over me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You might want to get up, it's past eight…" I said a bit nervously. Sakura immediately got up from the bed and out of the room. I got up too and opened the closet for my school uniform. I undressed from the clothes I was wearing and put the uniform on. Sakura came into the room a few minutes later, dressed and ready for school with her handbag over her shoulder. I didn't say anything and just nodded and grabbed my handbag before we left home.

We ran as fast as we could to the bus stop, got on when it arrived and took a seat. Panting, tired and a bit exhausted we were but we had no time to rest now, as soon as the bus arrived at our stop we got off and started running again. It didn't take us too long before we arrived at the school gates where a black limousine stood parked in front of the school. We stopped a little right in front of the gates and breathed out. I turned to look at the limousine with sweat dripping down from my chin.

The door suddenly opened and a boy got out from there. He had a very odd hairstyle, black hair that's spiky in the back, to me it looked like a ducks ass which made it even weirder, black eyes and pale but he didn't look sick so I assumed that it was his original skin color. He was dressed in the same school uniform as I was wearing.

When his gaze came upon the two of us I just avoided his look, I didn't have time to talk to newbie's, especially rich kids. I grabbed Sakura's hand and began walking to the school doors, for some strange reason I could feel his eyes watching us all the way to the classroom.

Moments later after getting yelled at we came to the part that the teacher told us that we had a new student joining our class. I put my hands over my face and rubbed a little before I moved them to my head going through my hair.

_The rich kid is going to join our class…this spring and summer is gonna suck…_

As expected the guy we saw earlier came into the room. The room felt cold when he came in; at least that's what I think. I scratched the back of my head and leaned backwards sighing a little while he introduced himself to everyone.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke, I recently moved here together with my brother and his fiancé." The chattering from the guys and the giggling from the girls made me go crazy, I put my hands on my ears not wanting to listen to their babbling or whatever was going to happen. The new student Uchiha Sasuke came towards me and at himself on the seat right in front of me. It didn't bother me till he turned around to look at me, his black eyes gazing right into my blue ones.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said and stretched out his hand to me, I removed my hands from ears and went to take it. Before I could even say a word he said with a small grin on his face "nice to see you again, Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Uchiha

The mysterious Uchiha

His words, what he said was still stuck in my head, it almost felt like it was glued in there.

_"Nice to see you again, Naruto."_

Have I met the guy? Was he perhaps a friend from my past? I was so confused I could hardly even think.

"Hey Naruto are you listening?" I snapped out from my own thoughts as Sakura called me.

"Oh…sorry, what did you say?"

"What's wrong? Ever since Sasuke joined us you've been spacing out lately." Her worried look made me feel a bit bad as I leaned my head on hers.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I'm thinking whenever I've met that guy or not…" I said and sighed. I looked up to Sakura she looked strangely nervous and her hands were trembling "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You…you did meet Sasuke before, in fact he was your friend." Sakura said her tone sounded faint and rather hurt. I looked up to her and looked at her face, she had turned away not wanting to look at me. She probably assumed that I was angry for not saying anything but I wasn't feeling angry or disappointed, I was happy. I just smiled and asked her the questions that needed to be answered.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" she looked up and at me, her green eyes slowly watering up but held the tears back and nodded with a smiled that she would answer me. "First of all, for how long were we friends? You said that we were close, how close were we?" Sakura wiped the salty water away from her eyes and looked up to me with a serious expression on her face before she answered

"You two were inseparable; you were like siblings, like two sides of the same coin."

"You sound like that we were _really_ close to each other."

"You were. I'm not making a joke here; I'm only telling you the truth."

"I know you are. Sorry…continue."

"Like I said you were like two sides of the same coin. While Sasuke was having trouble with his father you were always there to cheer him up and in return he protected you from bullies because of the whiskers on your cheeks you were born with." I touched my right cheek knowing what she meant before I continued asking.

"Does he know about my situation?"

"No, he probably doesn't. He moved because of his father's work to Kiri. Ever since then he lost all contact with everyone including you." I was wondering why he didn't call or text me if we were so close, but it might have been some personal issues involved too and not just losing contact with everyone just because he moved to another city.

After school ended I packed my things and went out the corridor on my way to my part-time job. It has been going pretty well now that I have become the new Sunshine. The boss is happy, the waitresses are happy and the customers are satisfied. So far nothing bad has really happened to us and I'm getting closer to the ring that I'm gonna buy for Sakura.

When I got out I could see Sasuke standing by the gate as he was waiting for someone. We haven't really talked since that day; it was too awkward since I didn't know the guy till now.  
I walked forward and passed him but was stopped by his voice calling out to me

"Your just gonna ignore me for the rest of your life?" I turned around to look at him. He looked a bit hurt. I tried to lighten up the mood, but what was I going to say? 'Sorry but I got into an accident years ago so I don't remember you' that would be no good to say; especially to someone I was so close to.

"Sorry it's just, so much have been on my mind lately."

"Like what?" I couldn't believe it; he was buying what I said to him.

"Like…my part-time job, homework and Sakura." I said scratching the back of my head.

"The two first ones are understandable, but I don't see why Sakura would be on your mind. When we were eight you told me that you were going to give up on Sakura because you knew that you couldn't win against me."

His words hit me hard, did I say that? And Sakura was in love with him before? The more I thought about it, the more it hurt.

I don't know what happened, all I remember was that I had my two hands on my head and Sasuke was on his knees before me till I lost conscious, and now I'm lying in a hospital bed.

_What happened?_

As I was drowning in some more questions the door swung opened and I was soon being crushed by Sakura's intense strength.

"S…Sakura…I…can't breathe…" I said and she let go of me. After taking a few deep breaths I looked at her, she was crying. I put my hand on her head stroking her pink hair.

"I'm alright." I said with a smile as proof. She smiled wiping the tears away as another person came in, it was Sasuke.

"I'm not going to let either of you out until you tell me what's going on." He said. His expression was cold and eyes pained but there was a glimpse of fire in them.

"C-can't we take this another time? Naruto is hurt and-"

"No. I need to hear your reasons of your strange behavior now."

Sasuke didn't look like he was going to put this aside so I took another deep breath looking over to the side outside the window.

"He's right Sakura. We should stop lying." I said.

Explaining everything to him took a while; to me he looked like his mind understood everything but his heart wasn't going to believe it.

"So you don't remember anything?" He finally said.

"I remember that I had another friend but it's still blurry so no." I could tell that Sasuke was hurt. He shortly left after that, he couldn't look at a person who didn't know who he was in the eyes. After he left I also regret for not telling him sooner but something good actually came from this, the big void in my memories was starting to slowly heal, I could feel it.

The next day Sasuke didn't come to school, they said that he was sick but I didn't believe it.  
The rest of the day was going pretty well, working at the café I could take my mind of everything and just focus on making others feel welcome and happy. I was most popular with girls younger than me or guys at my age or older. Some girls had actually asked for my number but I turned them down saying that I was seeing someone else. The guys however when I turned them down they would try and still get me by follow me and then attack, but I'm not that easy to get.

I don't know why but for some reason I was a really skilled fighter, my mind didn't know the tricks but my body did. I also warned them by saying if they ever did it again I would call the police and have them arrested for sexual assault.

This day however was going really smoothly, so far no one has asked me of my number or looked at me strangely or any guys wicking at me. The day was almost done till a person whom I knew came through the doors.

"S-Sasuke." I exclaimed trying to smile but it was difficult considering of what happened yesterday.

"You don't need to push it." He said "If you're uncomfortable with me being here then I'll leave."

"No, you don't need to do that." I said quickly.

It felt weird serving my own friend, especially my friend who I don't remember but I kept it together and he stayed for a long time. Then finally here one of those guys came, asking me for my number.

"I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone else." I said with a clear voice and a friendly smile. He didn't give up though, he grabbed my wrist.

"Come on. I'll be better than that person."

"Please mister. Let me go. I have still work to do."

"I'll only let you go if-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before he was forced to let go of my wrist and I was drawn towards that person. I looked up to see who it was, it was Sasuke.

"Who are you?" he asked a little irritated looking at Sasuke.

"I'm someone you wish that you've never met." Sasuke said calmly.

"Really? What are you? His boyfriend?"

I looked over at the older guy on my way to explain that he wasn't, that I was straight and that I had a girlfriend but I couldn't before Sasuke changed his position standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at his and before I could say anything he put his lips on mine.

My eyes widened and I wanted to pull away but I couldn't as if he was stealing all my strength.

I don't know for how long we stayed that way till Sasuke was the first to pull away. The guy stood in front of us stunned till he got a grip and ran out. I however was lost.

Sasuke kissed me…why?


	3. Chapter 3: Who was I?

Who was I?

Feeling lost and confused I returned home, I almost tripped and found myself walking in the wrong direction a few times. My mind was all messed up and the worst part was that it was okay, it was like it felt…right. What am I thinking?

A familiar voice woke me up in reality and I turned to look at my beautiful pink haired girlfriend Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" she said out loud a wide and happy smile forming while she waved at me. I waved back but remained silent still a little bit into what had happened earlier. "On your way home?" she said and continued talking nonstop.

When we got home I walked into my room and placed my bag on my desk, eventually Sakura came after me and kissed me on each side of my cheek. A smile was forming on my lips but it soon faded away when I sat down on my bed thinking again about earlier.

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem gloomier than usual." She said and I looked up to look at her shaking my head.

"It's just that…" I began but couldn't find the words to describe how I was feeling. Too much things had occurred and I didn't want to worry Sakura.

"Come on tell me." She said tugging on my sleeve and I eventually gave up.

"A guy wanted my number and I told him that I was seeing someone else."

"Again?" Sakura said and sighed "What then?" she knew that _that _wasn't it so I continued.

"Earlier before the guy asked for my number Sasuke came and-"

"Hold on, Sasuke was there? But I thought he was sick, he was after all absent today." Sakura said cutting me off.

"He may have been absent but that doesn't mean that he was actually sick." I said. Sakura didn't say anymore, she just waited for me to continue.  
"Well, Sasuke stayed there for a long time. When I turned the guy down he grabbed me as if he was telling me that if I didn't give him my number he would use force. Sasuke pulled me away in order to protect me and well…the guy said something like Sasuke asking if he was my boyfriend and…" I didn't want to continue anymore. I felt so embarrassed; my face was probably bright red by now.

"And then what happened?"

I couldn't believe it, I had to spill it out or Sakura would pin me down and get it out from me. I looked up to her placed my hands on my face as I talked through my hands.

"He kissed me…" I said. I moved my fingers trying to see Sakura's face. She didn't look sad, angry or even surprised; it was as if it was normal. I removed my hands and couldn't say anything except "What?"

"Well Sasuke's gay and I always wondered who he was in love with, turns out it was you." She said. My worry turned into more confusion, I couldn't speak, the words were stuck at the back of my throat and it felt like both my heart and time stopped.

The next day eventually came, I didn't get a wink last night but it didn't really matter to me. Today was Wednesday Sakura and I had decided on having dinner, catch a movie and go to our usual dating spot.

The things that have happened and the things that I've told Sakura is just all messed up. I shouldn't be thinking about this, I should be doing what I planned on doing in the first place. Earn money, get the ring, propose, buy a house or apartment and then maybe start a family with the one I love, which is Sakura.

After handing my homework to the teacher I sat by my desk. I noticed that there was a note stuck under, I grabbed the note and started reading.

_"Meet me in the library at 11:30; see you there. S."_

I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall; it was only 10:40. Sighing loudly I looked out the window, guys were playing soccer in the field, I saw some girls chattering and giggling close by.

"Looks nice, huh?" I turned around just to find Ino standing before me. She looked rather sad and pained but still kept her small smile intact.

"Something the matter?" I asked. She looked down on me and shook her head, but I could clearly tell that something was up. "Ino, you're my girlfriend's best friend and therefore my friend too, you can talk to me." I said as gently as I could. She looked like that she was ready to cry but held it back and nod.

"My dad got into a car accident…and is now in coma." She said. I understood the pain she felt. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, she eventually cried and her mom soon came to pick her up. Sakura hadn't been informed by this news so when she heard it from Ino's mom she felt as she was in Ino's body feeling her pain and sadness. All we could do was pray for Mr. Yamanaka to wake up.

In the cafeteria it was more quiet than usual; Sakura and I sat at an empty table sitting down in front of each other.

Later on a girl came up to us with two girls following behind her. She had long red hair, eyes a matching kind of red, brown glasses and fair skin, by the looks of it she was Karin, she's known as being bitchy, bossy or mean. I have never really liked her but I don't dislike her either, I just assume that she's a person that no one understands. She never shows any kind of weakness or sympathy towards others, she keeps her head held high trying to keep a cool and straight face when she talks and insults other.

"So…Uzumaki, I heard that you were hugging Yamanaka in front of some classmates." I didn't let her words bother me that much unless it was something extreme so I let her continue "Some say that your only friends but others say that you're cheating on Haruno, which is it?"

"Why do you care?" I asked not bothering to look at her. Sakura didn't pay attention either, she just continued eating her lunch.

"Well…" Karin began "As a _friend _you should tell me what's going on."

"When did we become friends with you?" Sakura asked. She was now getting up ready to leave; I knew how Sakura felt about people taking the wrong way. When Sakura had walked away Karin's red eyes were locked on me. I saw at the corner of my eyes how she was taking her glasses off, sitting down in front of me as I took another bite of the homemade Onigiri.

"Why don't you leave that pesky forehead girl and go out with a real woman." She said pulling up her skirt and opening up a button or two on her shirt.

All I could do was finish the Onigiri I was eating and swallow until I told her what I felt about girls like her, not to hurt her but just to state my point that I wasn't interested.

"Karin, I don't like girls or women who take it that a man likes women with slim bodies and big breasts, some actually look for women that show their true face and nature to a man. You are right now trying to seduce me; well I'll tell ya that it's not working." I said and smiled getting ready to leave "I'm looking for women who shows me who they really are."

After I had left the cafeteria I felt proud of myself, like I could do anything, then I finally remember the note and the library. I immediately went to the library.

When I got there it was awfully quiet, almost no people were there only a few students and teachers, but it didn't matter. I looked at the clock it was 11:15 so I still had some time before whoever left that note came. I then remembered a letter that was written just beside the message, the letter S; I decided to go to the bookshelves that hold all the books that begin with the letter S.

I went there and looked around but there was no one there so I decided to pick a book and read. I flipped through a book about seagulls, it was a little interesting but I soon got bored and picked another book called at the bookshelves after the letter S, the letter T. I picked 'The Notebook'. I have seen the movie but not read the book, the movie was good and I've seen some other romantic movies too but I'm not sure if they're based on a book. I get to see a lot of romantic ones because Sakura and her mother like to watch them, I don't mind watching but my favorite genres are still action and fiction.

Time passed till it became 11:40, I closed the book and got up from my seat on my way to the bookshelves again. This time there was a person standing there but I did not recognize him until he turned around. He was taller than me, ash-grey hair that is kept in a ponytail, circular glasses, onyx eyes and a calm yet friendly expression on his face; I could now see who it was, it was Yakushi Kabuto.

"Ah…well if it isn't Naruto." He said and smiled putting the book he was holding back in its place.

"Kabuto, what are you doing here?" I asked. Kabuto don't usually leave the office and go out and when he's done with the class he leaves immediately. He took a step forward and put his hand on my shoulder, his onyx eyes looking straight at me.

"You really are a like a _Sunshine_."

I couldn't do anything except for say "What? How do you know that?"

"I've been watching you, for a very, very long time." He said. I could now sense what kind of person he was. I needed to get out of here, get away from him.

When he got closer to me leaning both his head and body to me I took my chance and quickly avoided him. I ran as fast as I could out from that place, out from the library and to the classroom. No one was there thank goodness but just a few minutes later I could soon here steps coming from behind me. I stood absolutely still waiting for the right moment to come.

When I could feel a hand on my shoulder I quickly grabbed the person arm, bent my body and knees down before I threw the person over. A loud noise was made and it took a while for me to see who it was that I had thrown. Groaning sitting up looking at me with an annoyed look and those black eyes.

_Sasuke…oh shit!_

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke…" I said and helped him up. I felt so embarrassed about what I had just done.

"No problem…" he said and stood up only about a meter away from me "I guess I sort of deserved that since I was the one who taught you."

"Eh? You were the ones who taught me how to protect myself?"

He didn't say anything he just nodded. I felt even more embarrassed, it was one thing to attack your friend but it was another thing to attack the one who taught you how to protect yourself.

We stood there in silent for maybe a minute or two till Sasuke broke the silence.

"Um…about the kiss…" I felt my face going red in an instant but I tried to calm down letting him speak "I'm sorry. I didn't think it through and since you don't remember…" I looked up to him now a little bit confused.

_Was kissing something we did in general? Like it was no big deal? What the hell was I thinking? Now I really want to know who I was…_

"You're saying it like kissing is no big deal between us…" I mumbled out loud.

"Well, it wasn't. You said that it was no big deal, but we didn't really kiss on the lips. That only happened once before I left." He explained. He didn't seem embarrassed at all which made it a bit awkward considering that I can't remember it.

For five minutes we stood there in silent till I looked at the clock, it was only 11:52. I sighed out loud looking back at Sasuke who was looking out the window and up into the sky. I didn't wait for it and said out loud without thinking it through

"Who was I?"


	4. Chapter 4: Promise me

Promise me

Sasuke turned and looked at me in question but I knew that he heard me. I turned to look out the window and up into the clear blue sky just as he had starting to think.

_Will I be happy if I hear how I was? Do I really want this? Do I really want to remember? Or should I just forget who I was…_

So much was in my head; I don't know which road I should walk. Usually I have taken a straight line but now it feels like it's divided into three more. Where would the other ones lead me? I was curious but it should be better for me to keep a straight line.

"Why do you want to know who you were? It was such a long time ago-"

"I want to know because a part of me tells me that I need to know." I said cutting him off. He only sighed before he took a step forward, his warm hand on my shoulder as he looked at me but I didn't want to look at him.

"Then I'll tell you." I looked up to him. I couldn't believe what he had just told me but at the same time I wasn't that surprised. Sasuke knew me, whenever it was the past or present me he still knew me pretty well.

"Thank you."

Hours passed and it was time for me to go home and change for the date that Sakura and I had decided to go on. Sasuke asked if he could tag along with me and of course I couldn't say no, I still had over an hour on me to get ready.

"So…what kind of person was I?" I asked.

"Pretty much the same as now, just a little more clueless and sort of a Dobe." Sasuke explained. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at his answer.

"Where did we first meet?"

Sasuke seemed a bit surprised at my question but still answered "We started off in kindergarten. My mom told me to look for a boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes and your mom probably told you to look for a boy like me."

"Why's that?"

"It turned out that my mom and yours were friends ones, in high school. They promised each other when they grew up and had children of their own they wanted their children to become good friends with each other."

"Ah, I see. Well…it seems like it worked." I said and smiled.

"Yeah."

Talking to Sasuke like this felt good and I found more things about my past that I didn't know that I should've known.  
But something on my mind was still lingering, Sasuke told me that we kissed ones before he left, why? Was there something going on between us? Or was it just to create an awkward memory? I didn't know how to ask him about it so I decided to wait.

When I got home both Mr. and Mrs. Haruno was out, probably shopping or something. I walked in with Sasuke following behind me; I saw no reason for him to go so I invited him in. I walked forward and into my room and sat myself down on the bed's edge; Sasuke followed me looking around the place. His gaze went from me to my desk, bed and walls. He walked forward to my desk and picked up a small black box and opened it. I didn't mind him looking at my things; he was after all my friend. He picked up a small bracelet made out of yellow and orange plastic beads; he looked at it for a long time before he said

"I remember this…I gave you this on your sixth birthday that we celebrated at Sunrise café, where we also made the promise." My gaze was a little more intense than before.

_What promise?_

"What did we promise?" I asked. Sasuke's gaze went to me, his black eyes looked pained but he still answered my question a weak smile forming on his lips.

"That we would always be friends. No matter how much time passed we would still think of one another like family…" Sasuke said, the smile slowly disappearing. He looked like he was on the verge of crying but no tears would come. I stood up and walked up to him, my hands were put on his pale ones. I looked into his black ones and he looked into my blue, I could sense that his body was tense but I felt like I needed to be close to him.

About twenty minutes later I got out from the shower, my hair wet and warm water dripping down from it on the bathroom floor. I dried my hair before drying any other parts of my body. When I was done I put on a pair of new underwear and black jeans, I unlocked the door and opened it. I walked my way back to my room just to find a sleeping Sasuke on my bed. I just smiled at him and the expression he was making was sort of breathless, he looked so peaceful so I decided not to wake him up just yet. I opened my closet and pulled out a black shirt with white letters that said 'Believe me when I say that I need you.' I put it on along with white socks. I turned to look at Sasuke who was still sleeping except that his position was different. He was lying on his side, his hand tugging on the dark blue blanket. I walked forward and sat down gently at the bed's edge. I stretched to play with his hair a little while smiling at him. He groaned a little irritated as he murmured out a few couple of words, I could barely hear it but it sounded like he said

"Promise me, you will never forget..."

My smile soon faded away, I did forget him and all the memories we had and shared. Did I even deserve to remember in the first place? I was so confused but I let the confusion goo away for a minute as I leaned forward to get a closer look on his face.

I noticed that if you only look at his face you can't tell if the person's a guy or girl, I found it a bit funny and chuckled a little just thinking about it.  
I turned to look at the clock, it was 5:30, I needed to wake Sasuke up and then go to the meet up place for my date with Sakura. I put my hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook slightly; he only turned to the opposite direction. I then grabbed him turning him to me and said strongly but softly

"Hey Teme, wake up!" For some reason that word felt so familiar to me and I felt my head slightly hurting but I ignored it and turned to Sasuke who had opened his eyes, he was looking straight at me.

"You haven't called me that in a while…" he said in a low voice. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Minutes later Sasuke went home and I to the meet up place. I felt like I needed to figure some thing out.

_Do I really want to marry Sakura? _

Just thinking about it made my head hurt even more so I sat down on the nearest bench and closed my eyes with my hands on my face.

_I feel so lost, so confused, what should I do?_

I knew that thinking about it wouldn't change a thing but what was I then going to do?

_I love Sakura so why does my heart beat so fast when I'm close to Sasuke? What the hell is happening to me?! Am I going insane? Am I dying…?_

For five minutes I sat there on the bench thinking about it for a long time.

"Can I sit here?"

I practically jumped, looking up at the person who asked the question, it was none other than Sakura. I didn't say and just nodded and she sat down.

"What are you doing here anyway? You said t meet up in front of the café around six so why are you sitting here in the park?" She asked. I couldn't really say anything but I knew that I needed to.

"I just had a slight headache and decided to sit down and rest." I said. I looked over at Sakura, her sparkling green eyes were just starring at me, worried, concerned and a little pained. I just smiled telling her that it was no big deal. She wanted me to go home but I refused telling her that I was fine and so she gave up and went on our 'little date.'

It was past eight when we were done with our date, we were at our favorite spot to watch the starry sky which was on a small hill close to the beach. We sat there starring and pointing into the dark sky, holding hands, smiling and laughing together. I felt happy now but my heart wasn't beating like it used to be. When I'm truly in love with someone my heart would beat rapidly every time I see them or am close to them and that feeling was now gone, completely.

I looked over at Sakura but I felt nothing, I knew that I loved her so why doesn't my heart beat like it used to? The feeling of feeling nervous every time I'm close to her and the feeling of a hundred butterflies in my stomach, it's all gone.

_Why am I so relaxed? It's like I'm out with my sister and not my girlfriend…_

"What's wrong?" the sweet and concerned voice woke brought me back down to earth and I looked at that person.

"Oh…its nothing." I said and smiled.

"Liar. There's something on your mind I can see that, now tell me." Sakura said and pinched my cheek.

"Ow…Ow, Ow." I said feeling the pain "Okay, okay!" I said and she let go. I felt my red cheek a little, rubbing it before I said anything "You're right, something is bothering me. But I don't know if I should tell it out loud or not." I said, looking up into the sky.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid to hurt someone I care for." I replied.

Sakura looked at me and smiled "You really are kind." her sweet smile made me smile big time but it soon faded away as I started to think about it again.

Moments later I sat up while looking at the moon, I could hear Sakura slowly sitting up to telling me what's wrong. I turned to her, my mind set clear as I opened my mouth and spoke out the words

"Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5: The perfect ring

The perfect ring

It has now been three days and Sakura hasn't given me her answer yet, I understood that she needed some time and so I have given her the time she needed. Ever since then I have actually felt more relaxed, especially now that my birthday is just within less than three days.

I got a text from a friend of mine yesterday that he would be coming on my birthday, his name is Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba is a very close friend of mine, about two years ago he moved to Suna because of his mother's work. His mother is a cook and his older sister is studying to be a vet. Kiba's father ran away because of his mother's scary personality and for that they haven't had any contact with him since the day he left. Kiba's family owns five big dogs, his sister got three, his mother one and then his dog whose name is Akamaru.

I haven't talked to Kiba for the past few months because I've been busy with saving up money and Sakura and school. Kiba isn't that good in holding contact so I need to call or text him but since I haven't had the time I'm a bit scared on how his reaction might be, I'll guess that he'll either crush me or send Akamaru on me.

I'm now sitting in my room in the afternoon on a Saturday counting my money, after counting I got it up to 3987. I didn't waste any time, put the money in my black and orange wallet and walked out, it was cold outside so I wore a thick jacket and gloves.

Moments later I arrived at the jewelry shop, it was a small shop but I didn't care and went in and looked for a good one. I was looking for something small, don't cost much but is still very beautiful. Knowing Sakura she wouldn't mind whatever I got her, she isn't the type to brag about anything. The past gifts that I got Sakura including her birthday presents has made her only happy, not once I've seen her disappointed or angry, so this time wouldn't be any different.

I don't really know what stone I would like for it to be, I was thinking diamond or maybe sapphire, and the band white gold. My eyes fell upon one with sterling silver band and a small diamond stone, it only cost 224.99, it looked really simple-made. It was really pretty but I would like to look a little more before I decide on anything. I then saw another one; it was the same type except that its stone's shape was different, heart shaped.  
It was really, really pretty and only cost 649.99, I thought about it for a long time but I wanted to look some more. Then finally I found the perfect ring for the one and only Haruno Sakura. It looked to be simple-made but it was less than the other two and it had three small diamonds, it cost 1,049.00.I asked the lady in the counter to show me it. She walked forward and showed it to me.

_I believe that I've found me the perfect engagement ring._

Minutes later I walked home, smiling happily with the little white box in my pocket.  
I had only happy thoughts running through my head till a familiar voice broke it making me turn to them.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said coming towards me slowly. I couldn't help but just smile at him.

"Hello Sasuke, what's up?"

"Nothing much…" Sasuke replied "out shopping a little." He finished and I looked down at the two white plastic bags he was carrying.

"Shopping? Why?"

"My brother's fiancé is making curry and so they've invited some friends over, wanna come along?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure why not." I replied.

I went along with Sasuke to the bus station and then walked the rest of the way to where he, his brother and fiancé were staying at. It was an apartment, outside it looked to be small but inside it was big and spacious; it felt nice and comfortable by just walking in.

I took my shoes and jacket off before I walked in with one of the white plastic bags with groceries in them. I turned to the kitchen and there a young woman was standing by the counter washing some plates, long white hair put in a high ponytail and her skin pale almost white. I put the bag on the table and she turned around, her eyes were a lavender pink color.

"Who might you be?" she asked.

"My name's Naruto." I said and gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh, so your Naruto. I'm Yuki, Keikou Yuki." She said and walked up to me "You really are handsome."

"Thanks…" I said. She leaned over a little and smiled at me, her smile seemed so innocent and kind, it reminded me a little of Sakura's.

"Can I give you a nickname?"

"Eh?" I felt a bit confused but I nodded agreeing that she could.

"Okay, now let's see…how about Sunshine? Is it okay if I call you sunshine?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Sure, but why?"

"I have always liked to nickname others; you could say that it's some kind of hobby of mine."

"Oh ok. Have you given a nickname to Sasuke?" I asked. I found it a bit amusing and so I was curious.

"I have. He has always been such a cute little Raven…or was it Cat?"

"Raven." We both heard. I turned around to see Sasuke walking into the kitchen room with the rest of the groceries.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, if you say so, raven." Yuki said and smiled.

After putting the bag on the table Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me. I climbed up the stairs quickly as I was dragged into an unknown room, the door quickly closed behind me as I was pushed into a wall.

_Ouch…what the hell._

Looking in front of me was a Sasuke that I haven't seen, worry, pain; sadness and other kind of emotions were mixed in his eyes. I didn't know what to do; my heart was beating so fast, it felt like I couldn't breathe.

I don't know for how long Sasuke and I were starring into each others eyes but I knew that I needed to say or do something to break the silence.

"So…what's with dragging me here?" I asked.

Sasuke sighed first before he moved away from me and lied down on a bed near us. He put his hands on his face covering most part of it especially his eyes.

I looked around the room we were in, white walls and dark brown wooden floor. The room had mostly everything what any other teenage or young adult guy has, bed, desk, bookshelf and closet. Also there were posters hanging on the walls of different bands, I recognized one or two but the rest was unknown to me.

"If you're done looking around then could you come over here?" I heard Sasuke say in a low and shaky tone in his voice. I walked over to his side and sat on the bed's edge looking down at him.

"What's up, raven?" I said teasingly.

"Shut up…" Sasuke said. He had gone silent for a short time till he began again "have you remembered anything recently?"

His words struck to me hard and my smile quickly faded "No, I haven't." I said.

"I see…" he removed his hands from his face and looked up to the ceiling "are you ready to take in everything?"

"Huh?"

"I want to tell you everything." He said and sat up looking straight at me, he wasn't joking.

_He wants to tell me everything…as in 'everything' everything._

"I…I'm not sure if I'm ready…"

"Then I'll give you two choices."

"Hmm?"

"One: You can hear everything now, now that I'm ready to speak of the past. Or two: Just talk about the present." He said his face and eyes showing no emotions whatsoever.

Sasuke wasn't giving me much of a choice, sure I want to know about my past but could my heart and mind take it? I wasn't sure but I wanted to know and so I looked into his black eyes and said in a strong tone  
"Tell me. Tell me of my past. Past friends, my parents, past crushes, people I admired, what kind of music I liked, everything."


	6. Chapter 6: Everything that was forgotten

Everything that was forgotten

About an hour or two passed, Sasuke had a lot to say and I may have spaced out a few times but I think that I got the parts that were most important.

Sasuke had to tell me about his story and past before he could tell me mine. A lot of information and things that I should've never forgotten was forgotten. Sasuke hasn't really had a cute and good childhood at all, it got a little better when we met and so, but my instinct is telling me that there's more to our friendship than he has told me that there were. Sasuke told me about the moments and memories and the goodbye kiss he placed on my lips that day when he moved away, he told me that it was his first and that was the day he confessed to me, asking me to not call or text but to wait for him.

It must've been painful, not just for me but for him too, to wait and wait and wait for all those years to pass and on top of it all confessing that he loved me. He says right now that he still do but he's willing to only be my friend if I reject him.

_How can I reject him? He was my best friend for so many years. I don't think that I can…_

He also told me if I don't reject him then he's going to try and win me over. Sasuke saying that makes me a little happy but also sad since I have already given my heart to Sakura and proposed to her, I feel bad.

"What's wrong sunshine? You haven't touched your curry, are you okay?" the gentle and worried female voice brought me back to reality. Yuki was looking at me.

"I-I'm fine! I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm thinking about what you said."

"Oh…"

_There are so many paths that I can take. Before I only walked a straight line but now everything is so messed up. Even thinking straight is hard and exhausting. What should I do? Do I really want to be with Sakura? But my feeling for her are real, I like Sasuke but not in that kind of way, I don't mind that he like me but I feel sorry for him. What should I do?_

"…uto…ruto…Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Stop thinking about what you're thinking about right now." Sasuke said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you take a rest from your thoughts and enjoy it, just for tonight?"

I didn't need to think, I just needed to smile and agree and then it was done.  
The rest of the day I spent playing games together with Sasuke, Itachi and Yuki. It really was fun and I didn't feel like returning home at all. I felt relived, at peace, my heart was at ease and I was having fun. But I knew in my heart that I needed to return home and be my usual self the next day.

_I don't want that. I want to stay here… forever._

The next day eventually came, I found myself waking up in someone's arms, I didn't mind though it was warm. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to slack for the whole day but I knew that was impossible. I tried to get up but the person just held onto me, I tried to look up at them, when I did two black eyes meet my own blue ones.

"Morning." Sasuke said lazily.

"Morning…" I replied quietly.

"Time to get up, huh?"

"Yeah… seems like it."

"You don't seem to want to, something the matter?"

I shook my head and said "No. But I…I don't know what to do…"

"When do you ever know what to do? Idiot…"

I didn't say anymore, I stayed silence for the next hour or so. Even when we were eating breakfast I said nothing, what could I say? I had nothing to say to him or them. Everything was said and done yesterday; everything… no not everything, there was still one thing that was left unsaid, rejecting Sasuke. I'm not sure if I can do that, but am I really willing to give him hopes whenever it's real or fake, I'm not sure… but I guess that I need to, since I don't want to hurt him.

Now I'm outside on my way home, I had just checked my phone. I had twenty missed calls from Sakura and five messages asking me where I was. I feel kinda bad, I should've maybe have told her where I was going or where I was.

"I'll be going then." I said. Sasuke was standing in the door opening nodding. I turned but didn't walk; instead I tuned my head to him and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke." The smile he was giving me was so bright, so honest it took my breathe away.

On my way home I started to remember… I remembered when I was young, I remember the kiss in front of his house, I remember my parent's faces, I remember everything that I forgot.

I opened the door and walked in, Sakura was standing in the hallway looking at me. She seemed angry but her green eyes were filled with worry.

"Where were you?" she asked. The tone of her voice sounded like she was more than just angry, she was on the verge of crying.

"I was with a friend. Sorry I didn't call or message…and-"

"I'll do it!"

I looked up at Sakura, tears filling in her eyes, but instead of crying out she looked at me with serious eyes and repeated the words "I'll do it."

I felt confused and walked in closing the door behind me before I asked "You'll do what?"

"I'll marry you."

I could not believe what I just heard "Really?"

"Yes." Sakura didn't look like she was joking. I reached down for the little box in my pocket picking it up and showing it to her.

"What's this?"

"Take it and open it." I said and smiled as she took it from my hand and opened it. I swear that her eyes became brighter, sparkling like a thousand stars on the dark night sky when she saw the content. She took the ring out and showed it to me. I took it from her hands, grabbed her left hand and put the ring on her ring finger. I smiled and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around me I hugged her back.

After everything had happened I feel like such an idiot, this proves that I'm giving Sasuke false hope and I will only end up hurting him. Why am I doing this? Sasuke has been through too much already so why, what makes me think that this was for the best. Why?


	7. Chapter 7: A day to remember

A day to remember

Today is my birthday, unlike the other ones I usually am kinda excited but today I'm not feeling up to it at all. Sakura have been talking about marriage with her parents and friends, personally I don't really care but since it's me she's gonna be marrying I need to look at it a little more. Since Sasuke found out he seems to be less talkative and somewhat distance but he promised to come on my birthday. I feel horrible, not only am I engaged to someone but I gave Sasuke false hope on trying to win me over.  
_I seriously hate myself right now._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Sakura staring at me "Nothing, just thinking…"

"You've been thinking a lot lately."

"Really? I didn't notice…"

"Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine." I lied and got up from the chair "I'll go and call Kiba if they're here yet."

I walked out from the kitchen and up the stairs straight into my room. I closed the door and grabbed my cell phone dialing a number before putting the phone to my right ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kiba." I said trying my best to smile.

"Yo, Naruto! I was going to call you, we just arrived in Konoha."

"Cool, do you guys want a lift?"

"Nah, a friend of yours is picking us up!"

"A friend? Who?"

"The Uchiha bastard… can't believe that it has been so long since I've seen the ugly mud of his…gonna be fun to make fun of him." I could hear his evil laughing at the other end.

"Be nice! That's an order."

"Why would I take orders from you?"

"Because it's my birthday and Sasuke is my friend, that's why." I said and smiled.

"Fine… but you owe me a drink, see ya there."

"See ya!" the call ended.

I sat down on the bed's edge and lay down on my back.

_Sasuke, huh…_

Just thinking about him makes my heart skip, I wonder why. Lately the only person that has been on my mind has been him. Since the day I hung out at his house, no since the day I proposed to Sakura I've mostly only been thinking about him. Why's that? Could it be… that I love him? No, I love Sakura, I choose Sakura but something in my heart is telling me otherwise.

"Argh! What the hell is going on?!"

"That's what I want to know."

I sat up quickly looking up at the person who was standing in the door opening. "S-Sakura…I…I."

"You don't need to say anything, for now." She said and sat beside me "Tell me first what's wrong and I'll try my best to fix it."

"That's the thing, I don't know if it can be fixed… I feel like such a loser."

"You're not a loser. You're an honest and strong person." Sakura said and smiled.

"Thanks."

I couldn't hold it anymore, I told Sakura everything, what I'm feeling and if I made the right choice or not. I thought that Sakura would get angry and yell at me, taking the ring off and throw it right at me but instead she puts her hand on my cheek and tells me that it's going to be alright. She told me that if I truly love and care for Sasuke then I should choose him, but I don't want to hurt Sakura or anyone, so my mind is still a mess.

Hours passed and the party was running pretty smoothly, I had gotten a laptop, new clothes, a notebook to write anything in I was thinking about me and my story almost like a diary except its not and two CD's of my favorite band that I had thought for a long time to buy but didn't. Sasuke had given me something that I recognized but it wasn't that strange since I remember that I've given him something like it. It was a black fabric bracelet with big white letters that said 'my friend' on it. It looked to be handmade; I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around him hugging him tightly. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I could feel his warm small breaths on my neck and his heart rapidly beating. I didn't pull away till someone tapped me on the shoulder, it was Kiba. Kiba grabbed my arm and led me out of the living room, a glass of coke in his hand and that teasingly grin of his.

"Is it just me or has Sasuke been staring at you lately?" he said in a low voice leaning closer to me.

"Really? I didn't notice that." I said also in a low tone as I turned to look back into the room's direction but was forcibly turned to look at Kiba.

"Seriously? He has been having this strange aura around him the last couple of minutes, and he was humming on a song when he and his brother were picking us up."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well that's unusual, Sasuke doesn't hum on anything unless his happy or excited." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"How would you know that?"

"What?"

"As far as I know you forgot everything, how come you remember such a thing? When we were at Sasuke's house once his mother told us that, but that was such a long time ago and before the accident, did he tell you?"

I looked at him confused then I remembered that I hadn't told Kiba that I remember everything. I face palmed myself and explained to him that I remembered everything after Sasuke had told me mostly everything.

"It's good that you remember. So…got any plans after you get married?" Kiba asked and took a sip of his coke. I actually hadn't thought about it, Sakura was great but now I felt more like proposing to her was a mistake.

I turned to face Kiba and sighed before I said "I'm not sure if I want to marry anymore…"

Kiba just looked at me like he wasn't surprised "So…when are you gonna ditch Haruno and hook up with Uchiha?" he asked.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'what'? It was oblivious from the start."

"What do you mean by 'obvious from the start'?" I asked slightly more confused.

"I don't really know it myself. Let's just say that you're meant for each other. That you're tied to each other by the red string of fate."  
I only smiled before I gave him a small smile and quiet 'thank you'.

_The red string of fate, huh? Well it's a better way than saying that we would end up together from the start._

It was now 9:30pm and everyone had gone home, well everyone except for Kiba, Akamaru and Sasuke. Kiba and Akamaru were going to stay with us and the Harunos for two nights or so before he goes back to Suna. Sasuke just didn't want to go home so I agreed on him staying over, Mrs. Haruno, Mebuki said that we didn't have any extra rooms or beds and so but I said that it didn't matter, I found a solution.

"Are you sure you want to?" Sasuke asked, I could tell that he was a bit nervous the way he spoke those words out loud.

"It's just us. We used to do this back in the day, remember?" I said and put on a pair of white shorts before I crawled under the orange blanket.

"That was when we were young, you know, kids."

"So what? We're still sort of acting like kids, what's the big problem?"

I heard no answer instead Sasuke turned the other way and began to take off his shirt and socks keeping his pants on. He crawled under the blanket and turned to my side looking at me. I gave him a small smile as he smiled back. Closing my eyes slowly as everything went black and I slowly lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8: I love you

I love you

Morning came and I woke up with my arms wrapped around Sasuke. It felt so good, so right, I didn't want to get up, not just yet. I closed my eyes again.

Ten minutes later I could hear someone knocking on the door "Naruto get up! And bring Sasuke with you while you're at it!"

I could feel Sasuke's hands touching my hair "Its time to get up…move Dobe." He groaned.

"No." I mumbled.

"Naruto…move it."

"No."

"I'm serious. Move." He spoke in a very annoyed voice.

I cracked my eyes open "I'm not moving! And you cannot make me!" I exclaimed.

There was a short pause before someone was knocking on the door again "Naruto! Sasuke! Up now!" then they left again.

I had no choice but to let Sasuke go, but even when I loosened the grip Sasuke didn't move.  
I looked down just to realize that Sasuke had fallen asleep again.

_Cheater…_

I carefully moved him to the side before I sat up and got ready to go and get dressed but before I could I was dragged back onto the bed landing on my stomach.

_That kinda hurt…_

I looked up and at Sasuke but he was still asleep, I suddenly felt the urge to pet him. His black hair was so soft, softer than Sakura's and the expression he made was so peaceful looking. I didn't wait anymore; I had to have this moment. I moved in and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't budge so I pulled away and kissed his right cheek too.  
After two minutes or so Sakura's mom Mebuki came into the room scaring both me and Sasuke and so we got dressed, ate breakfast and our day continued till night.

A few weeks later we graduated and now it was time for Christmas.

Today is Christmas Eve, I have called Sasuke and we were supposed to meet up at my place. A few days before graduating I got my own place, it was an apartment with 7 rooms, bathroom, living room, hallway, kitchen, bedroom and a small storage room. I broke up with Sakura only two days ago, years ago she told me that she would slap her boyfriend in the face if he ever broke up with her but since that 'boyfriend' was me and she understood me quite well she only wished me good luck and gave me my Christmas present.

Two hours of decorating the place I heard a slight knocking on the front door, this is it, I needed to tell him how I felt and it had to be now or never. I walked forward, opened the door and there was Sasuke dressed warmly holding a bag with his left hand and a bouquet of yellow roses in his right.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas." I said back accepting the flowers letting him in.

"The flowers are from Yuki and this is from Itachi and me." He said handing me over the bag too.

I accepted it warm heartily and said "Thank you." With a smile before I went in to the living room.

I placed the bag on the table first before I went to look for a vase, I soon enough found one, it white. I brought it to the dinning table along with the roses, placed the vase down and put the flowers in the vase.

"Beautiful…" I mumbled looking at the roses "but not as beautiful as someone I know." I turned to look at Sasuke who was checking out the place.

No one has truly been at my place when it was fully unpacked and furniture was set. Sasuke was to be the first, which had been my plan from the beginning.

"Why don't we have a seat?" I said.

Sasuke turned to look at me "S-sure." He said.

He seemed a bit tensed as he walked towards the couch and sat down making himself comfortable. I switched off the lights so that the only thing that was bringing us any light was the candles I had spread around. I then walked over and joined him, he had his eyes on the TV and then at the walls, he didn't seem to want to look at me.

I reached over to him to touch his hair, when I did he slightly flinched.

"Why are you so tense?" I finally asked.

He brushed my hand away "I'm not."

"Oh really? Then how come you won't even look at me?"

"…"

Sasuke didn't seem like he was gonna say anything so here I had to say it "I broke up with Sakura."

And as expected Sasuke turned to look at me "What…why?"

"I figured out that there was someone else in my heart. You could say that we're bound together by the red string of fate." I explained.

"Really? And who might this 'other person' be?"

"I'll tell you but you have to close your eyes for a minute, okay?" I said with a teasing smile.

Sasuke's expression totally said 'are you serious' and sure enough he said "Are you serious?"

"Come on! I won't pull a prank on you, I swear." I said, I was trying so hard onto gaining his trust.

He soon gave in and closed his eyes "You better not be pulling a prank or I'll swear I'll-"

Sasuke could not finish his sentence, because I had made him unable to utter out any other word. My lips were against his, I could feel him slightly struggle, I assumed that it was because he was confused but I didn't care and just deepened the kiss and short enough he gave in.

After two minutes or so I pulled away and said in a low tone while looking into Sasuke's black eyes "I love you. Stay with me…forever."


End file.
